rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Alchimous
Hey, I noticed that you left a message on my talk page a few days ago concerning the Jagex pictures. I'd be more than happy to remove any and all that I have posted in the past, but I have one question; where exactly did you see the hunters crossbow picture? ^^^^^ Lord of the Midnight Sun (talk) 14:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^^ Alright, I'll definitely be far more careful in the future! Lord of the Midnight Sun (talk) 20:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What's going on? Dear Alchimonius, I need to ask you stop editing the Themeplay guide page I created for the benefit of World 42. I am refering to the part where I direct people to my Friends Chat for additonal information. I don't have the time or patience to write up every last detail on Themeplay on that page, especially when you consider how broad a concept it is. It's unreasonable to expect me to even attempt such as thing. So, as the creator, chief pioneer and namer of this Roleplay style, who else is better equipped to educate and enlighten people on this subject? People with questions need to know how best to approach me and the quickest and easiest way is to leave the information I added alone. '''Of course, I'm not going to undo your changes because I don't want to be banned from this Wiki I saw your warning nor was I surprised when I saw it: I called it hours ago. Since me leaving that info is such an issue to you, perhaps you can think of an alternative? These people need to know how to reach me; '''the leading authority on this subject. I look forward to hearing your response. Tyrleifr (talk) 22:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! The user who updated Pyris ' page was me, though I wasn't very logged in. Don't be suprised if a lot of edits are made under an anonimous user, I often forget to log in. Sorry about that! [[User:Caita72|'Danny']], ''The Exalted'' 00:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey claire, im a bit weirded out about the whole deal with the top content bar on the wiki navigation thing on the top of the wiki website. the Monarchy page has remained at the top of the top content bar with only one comment and little to no edits that I can see for almost a month or more. Am I missing something here? Either I don't know how the top content bar is supposed to work or there is some kind of digital hocus pocus going on here, because how such a page can remain at the top of the bar for so long with literally no additions to it stumps me to no end. Raltin avarr (talk) 21:09, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Raltin Avarr You do have a valid point. I just didn't like the thought of my other account being an alias of my main character. Seemed corny. So I made this one, as Big Hoss is my nickname most people know me by. Anyway, have a good day. Big Hoss96 (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Raltin Avarr I keep trying to create a pharaoh page and Raltin Avarr keeps deleting it and adding my hard-work to the "Candidates for deletion pile" Evenin', madam. I decided recently to update my pages, and I was wondering if you've had a look. I hope you've been having a good day and a good week. Big Hoss96 (talk) 00:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I am, rather, was Juzad DeGath and Big Hoss96 as you can find out on my profile. I commented on this page out of curiosity to see how Jovani has changed over the years. I want to personally apologize for my actions prior to now. I ask for forgiveness. Much kindness from Lord du Gore BigHossByGosh (talk) 08:25, January 7, 2016 (UTC)